


In The Candle Light

by ya_dont_know_me



Series: Yuri On Ice One shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me
Summary: A blizzard causes a power outage. Yuuri and Victor make love for the first time to warm up.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri On Ice One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	In The Candle Light

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to do a 12 Days of Christmas, but I didn't get enough written so I'm just going to upload what I have.  
> Enjoy!

Yuuri had moved in with Victor a little over a month ago. It had been a big step for him to move to another country. He had been nervous living with Victor at first, but he was more comfortable now. It took time for it to feel like his own home, too. Victor wasn't a hard person to live with which made the transition easier. He had made room for Yuuri's things before the move. He even cleared space for any household decor Yuuri wanted to display. 

Their month together had been amazing overall. Yuuri loved being able to cuddle up to Victor every night and kiss him every morning. He loved walking into the kitchen in the morning to a shirtless Victor making coffee. The fact that he could put his feet in Victor's lap while they both scrolled through social media. Yuuri hadn't realized how much he would love the little things in a relationship. 

Yuuri was laying with his head in Victor's lap as they watched a Christmas movie. It was their first Christmas together. They had already put up all of the decorations with plenty of laughs and kisses under the mistletoe. They even decorated the outside of the house with garland and lights. They had done some Christmas shopping for family and friends. Yuuri learned that Victor was amazing at wrapping gifts unlike himself. So he had Victor wrap all of the presents. 

When the movie was over, Yuuri sat up to stretch. He had been lying down the entire movie and was feeling slightly stiff.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Yuuri asked, standing to stretch out more. Victor looked at the time on his phone. 

"We can watch another one. I need a break first." He replied, standing up. He groaned as he stretched out. They went to the kitchen to get more to drink and Victor wanted a snack. After getting what they wanted, they returned to the living room. Yuuri stared at the snow falling outside. They were in the middle of a blizzard. It had already been snowing a few hours and the news was predicting it wouldn't let up any time soon.

Yuuri decided to check his text messages while they took their movie break. He was replying to Phichit when he felt Victor wrap his arms around him. Viktor leaned over and started gently kissing Yuuri's neck. Yuuri moved his head to the side to give Victor more access. Just as Yuuri hit send, the lights flickered before everything went black. 

"Well, so much for watching another movie." Victor sighed as Yuuri turned on his phone flashlight. "I have some candles in the kitchen." Victor told him before leading Yuuri to the kitchen. He opened one of the lower cabinets and pulled out some candles. He handed three to Yuuri and took the other two and a lighter himself. They went back to the living room and set the candles around. Victor lit all of them, giving the room a dim, orange glow. They sat back on the couch and Yuuri cuddled up to Victor. They sat quietly as Yuuri watched one of the candle flames flicker and Victor watched the snow fall. 

"The weather man said the snow probably won't let up until morning. I doubt the power will be fixed tonight." Yuuri told Victor. 

"I'm not quite ready to go to bed yet. So what do you want to do?" Victor asked, rubbing Yuuri's back gently. 

"I like what we're doing right now." Yuuri smiled up at Victor. Yuuri moved to kiss Victor softly. It was just a few pecks at first before they started kissing more passionately. Yuuri moved to be more comfortable as they made out. Victor gently guided Yuuri onto his lap. Yuuri straddled Victor's lap while the older man placed his hands on Yuuri's hips. Yuuri's hands rested against Victor's chest as they made out. 

After a while, Yuuri started to feel something hard pressing against his ass. He blushed at the idea that he was turning Victor on right now. They hadn't done anything sexual yet. Yuuri hadn't felt ready. He just hadn't found the right time. When they broke away for air, Victor noticed Yuuri's red face. 

"Sorry, it's hard to not get turned on by you," Victor complimented, giving Yuuri another kiss. 

"You know, we have nothing else to do right now. Maybe we could..." Yuuri trailed off, his face as red as a tomato. He felt that maybe now was the right time. 

"Are you sure?" Victor asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." Yuuri answered, his face going darker red. Victor pulled Yuuri back into a passionate kiss. Victor ran his hand up the back of Yuuri's shirt and pulled his body closer. Yuuri moved one hand to tangle it into Victor's hair.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Victor asked when they broke apart for air. 

"I kind of want to do it by candle light. It's romantic, right?" Yuuri admitted shyly. Secretly he had always wanted to make love in the candle light. Victor smiled up at him before sliding his shirt up. Yuuri helped Victor remove it before Victor took his own shirt off and tossed it to the side. They started making out again and Victor's hands went to the front of Yuuri's pants. He messed with the button, giving Yuuri the chance to push him away. He wanted to make sure Yuuri really was ready for this. 

"Stand up," Victor told him. Yuuri climbed off of Victor and the older man slowly pulled his pants down. He kept eye contact until the pants were off of Yuuri. He looked down at Yuuri's body, smiling slightly. Yuuri had some stretch marks from his fluctuating weight. Victor knew Yuuri was self-conscious of the marks but Victor didn't mind. Victor took ahold of Yuuri's hips and leaned forward to kiss one of the more noticeable marks on Yuuri's stomach. 

"Vitya," Yuuri sounded like he wanted to say more, like he was uncomfortable. 

"Your body is beautiful." Victor complimented, kissing the mark on his stomach again. He pulled down the waistband of Yuuri's underwear to see the rest of his stretch marks that were half hidden by the fabric. He kissed the other marks gently. Yuuri was getting hard as Victor gave him attention. Victor loved feeling Yuuri's erection against his hand. He had been waiting for this for a while. 

"I'll be right back," Victor said as he stood up. He grabbed his phone to use the flashlight. He went to the bedroom and got the lube and condoms he had bought in preparation for this moment. He returned to Yuuri who looked awkward as he stood in front of the couch in his underwear. He had stepped out of his pants while Victor was gone. Yuuri watched with a blush as Victor set down the lube and condom packet. 

Yuuri moved closer to Victor before he could sit back down. Yuuri's shaky fingers found their way to Victor's waistband. He leaned up to kiss Victor as he pushed down Victor's sweat pants. They slid down around Victor's ankles and the older man moved his feet around until he could kick the pants off. Victor sat back down and pulled Yuuri foward to straddle his lap again. 

"Are you ready for me to stretch you?" Victor asked, watching as Yuuri turned bright red before nodding. Victor grabbed the lube from the table next to them. He pushed down the back of Yuuri's underwear enough to where he could easily reach. He squirt some lube on his fingers and gently pushed one inside of Yuuri. He used his free hand to pull Yuuri's head forward to kiss him. He wanted to take things slow and make sure that Yuuri was stretched enough that it wouldn't hurt too badly. 

"How do you want to do this?" Victor asked once he felt Yuuri was stretched enough. 

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked, making Victor smirk. 

"Do you want to ride me? Or be under me?" Victor asked blatantly, making Yuuri blush deeper. 

"Um, I would like, to be under," Yuuri said, not meeting Victor's eyes. Yuuri moved to lay back on the couch and Victor knelt in between his legs. Yuuri had the urge to close his legs and cover himself. He wasn't used to being so vulnerable in front of another man. He had been naked in front of other men plenty of times, but not in such an intimate way. 

Victor grabbed the condom and tore the packet open. He rolled it on himself before grabbing the lube. The condoms were pre-lubed but he knew they were going to need more than just that. Once Victor was sure there was enough lube on himself and Yuuri, he positioned himself to push in. He moved slowly, knowing it would hurt a little. Yuuri reached up to grab on to Victor as he gasped. 

Victor managed to slide in all the way and he gave Yuuri a moment to adjust before gently pulling out. He slid back in and watched Yuuri's face as he did it. When Victor pulled back again, he went too far and fell out of Yuuri. As he looked down to put himself back in, Yuuri leaned up. They headbutted each other, both pulling away to hold their heads. 

"I'm so sorry, Victor!" Yuuri apologized, his face bright red. Of course he would injure Victor somehow.

"It's okay," Victor chuckled. "Are you okay?" Victor asked, moving Yuuri's hand from his forehead. He didn't see any damage but still leaned forward to kiss his head. 

"Are you ready?" Victor asked, getting back into position. His head still stung a little, but it wasn't bad. After Yuuri nodded, he pushed back in. He was slow and careful at first before building up a steady rhythm. 

\----------------------

Victor and Yuuri laid on the couch, cuddling each other. They had both put their sweat pants back on and Victor had gotten them a blanket. They were both coming down from their love making and were starting to get cold. The power still hadn't come on and the snow was falling just as fast. 

"I think I need some more layers. I'm freezing," Yuuri said, snuggling into Victor more. 

"A round two would warm us up." Victor smirked, making Yuuri blush. Victor maneuvered himself to be on top of Yuuri again. He leaned down to kiss his lover passionately.


End file.
